It All Falls Down
by secretaryofsillywalks
Summary: Oneshot. This is one day that Hogwarts will never forget. Draco and Blaise face a tough opponent in a struggle for power.


**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just own my ridiculous plots. **

**That said...have fun reading the Second ever Muggle-Game Series Short Story!**

* * *

All was quiet in the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry one bitter, snowy, Scottish day.

Many students had left two days prior for the start of the holiday break. A lucky few had decided to stay behind.

Those lucky few would witness an event that would never be forgotten. An event that would forever stain the walls of the Great Hall. An event so great, so extraordinary, that it would be written in the history books.

An event that would become a legend.

- - - -

Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall on this bitter, snowy morning, unaware that he would become a martyr.

- - - -

Blaise Zabini entered the Great Hall with Draco, unaware that he would become revered, a paragon.

- - - -

Oh yes. Their lives were about to change forever.

- - - -

"Really, Zabini!" Draco squaked as they entered the hall, "I think I have gotten Acromegoly!"

Blaise rolled his eyes "Draco, you can't catch giantism! For the last time, you're fine sto-"

"Gynaecomastia, then! That's what I have! I've got to get to St. Mungos!"

Blaise eyed Draco's chest suspiciously "You haven't got that either...not unless there's something you want to tell me..."

Draco flushed and wrapped his arms around his chest. Blaise's starring was unnerving him.

"Well, this weather is ...it's...making me...it's -"

"Yes. It is." Blaise nodded sagely, "The chill won't make you catch any diseases. ("Kawasaki syndrome!") Draco, stop worrying."

The boys walked past the twelve Christmas trees that Hagrid had brought in and sat down at the lone table that had been set up.

- - - -

Snow was falling from ceiling.

Light classical music was playing.

Blaise felt as if he was sitting in a nativity scene...

- - - -

Blaise watched as Draco applied apricot jam to his eggs and babbled on about something about a clan of cougars.

Suddenly the doors flung open with such a force that they ricocheted off the wall they hit. Bits of plaster and dust floated to the floor.

"- He said the rubber ducky porn is the best -" Ginny Weasley was saying to a serene Luna Lovegood. She stopped speaking as she realized everyone had been listening.

Luna did not seem to notice this. Instead she said "Well, daddy always told me to be sure not to confuse fun time with 'fun time', which is what you did."

Draco stopped spreading jam and narrowed his eyes at Ginny.

Blaise rolled his own eyes and looked at the newspaper. Nothing interesting, just the usual stuff, "Suicidal twin kills sister by mistake", "Mondays account for 1/7 of lifespan", "Study concludes Death is Hereditary". Setting aside the paper, Blaise decided that watching the upcoming fight between Weasel and Draco would have to be his entertainment for the day.

"Thank god you're here Weasly!" Draco feigned relief.

Ginny narrowed her eyes "To bad you're still around."

"Is that all you could come up with? I'm ashamed Ginevra -"

"- Stuff it Malfoy -"

"- I know you wish you were...able...to hang out with the likes of Blaise and I, but sadly," Draco sighed, "you're a filthy poor blood traitor. Have you been sauntering around Knockturn Alley like a scarlet women, trying to make a dime?" he sneered, "It's a shame really, a waste of pureblood. Now, go make me a sandwich, woman! " Draco finished his statement with an assertive nod.

Ginny sputtered "Stupid slimy Slytherins! You think you're better than us, you're beneath contempt! Leave us alone!"

"Leave you alone?" Draco laughed obnoxiously loud, "You're the one following us! I know you want to hang out with us Weasel -"

"Like I'd want to hang out with people who act like they're shitting out sea-urchins all the time" Ginny snapped.

"Touché" interjected Blaise. He twitched slightly as he watched Ginny try to sneer at him.

"BLAISE! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"But I care so little..." Blaise decided his statement would fall on deaf ears.

The current glare-off between Ginny and Draco had gathered a crowd of - mostly - muggleborns. They crowded around the table. They were, of course, a safe distance away from two Slytherin students and out of the reach of Ginny.

Blaise thought about bashing Draco's head into his eggs...

- - - -

"I know how we can settle this Draco..."

"How's that Loony Lovegood?" Draco asked, still glaring at Ginny.

"Jenga."

A cumulative gasp rang throughout the great hall. With that one word the room became 16.7 degrees colder and a frost climbed up the windows. Blaise swore he saw the twelve Christmas trees shrivel slightly, as if backing away in fear.

"What the hell is Jenna?" Draco sounded as confused as Blaise felt.

"Jenga." Stated Loony again.

Whatever this "Jenga" was, it couldn't be good.

Blaise jumped as Hermione, ever the informative know-it-all witch, propelled down from the rafters and screeched "It's a game of physical and mental skill! It comes from the Swahili verb of 'to build'."

Draco faltered, Ginny smirked.

Draco slammed his fist into his eggs, "Alright then, we accept your challenge!"

Several onlookers shook their heads solemnly at this. A whispered "good luck" wafted through the crowd.

"Good! Me and Luna versus you and Zabini!" Ginny jabbed her finger in their direction.

"We? We? WE?" Blaise began to hyperventilate "There is no 'WE' Draco! I don't want to play! "

"Blaise, calm yo'self befo' yo' wreck yo'self! Fool..."

"I mega-loathe you all..."

Hermione whipped out an inhaler to hand to Blaise. Then she put on a pair of white gloves and brought out a red velvet box. She carefully set it on the table and unlocked the case.

It was the Jenga box.

She cautiously lifted the case up to reveal a stack of wooden blocks.

"_That's_ Jenga?" Draco yelled incredulously.

"Shhh! don't touch! Here you two read the directions!" she thrust the directions under Malfoy's nose.

Blaise sighed; he had a feeling this was going to be bad...

- - -

Sure that they understood the game, Hermione transfigured seats for the onlookers. She was wearing a ridiculous black and white striped shirt with a whistle hanging around her neck.

The Jenga tower was set up on the table; the Slytherins sat across from Ginny and Luna.

Hermione bellowed "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT IS WITH GREAT PLEASURE THAT I WELCOME YOU TO THE MOST PRESTIGIOUS EVENT YOU SHALL EVER WITNESS!" - There was a smattering of applause - "ON THE RIGHT WE HAVE FOUR TIME WORLD JENGA CHAMPIONS GINNY AND HER PARTNER IN CRIME LUNA!" - A cheer rang out - "ON THE LEFT WE HAVE NOVICES AND CRAZY FOOLS, DRACO AND BLAISE!" This was greeted with silence.

Hermione looked at both teams, and grabbed her whistle.

"ON MY WHISTLE, BEGIN!"

A shrill noise from the whistle signified the start of the game.

Ginny would be making the first move.

- - -

The tension was palpable.

Ginny had deliberated her first move for over thirty minutes, yet the crowd still gazed on in admiration and excitement.

Draco had had enough "Get on with it already!"

Ginny glares, "Do not rush excellence!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me punch you in the throat Malfoy!"

"You're bluffing."

"Wanna find out?"

Since then the game had moved at the same pace, with some verbal sparring, thanks to Ginny and Luna.

Draco and Blaise managed to remove and replace their pieces quickly.

Ginny placed her piece on the top of the tower. A round of polite applause followed.

It was Blaise's turn. He sighed, wondered how he got sucked into this, as he made his move.

- - -

Three full hours had passed since the beginning of the game

Overall, not many moves had been made - about three per person so far.

Blaise's eye twitched.

Draco was slumped over, head resting in his arms. He was complaining about such a boring game...he had thought it would have been more fun. "I sacrificed my precious time in order to sit here and watch a Weasel do nothing!" He muttered into his sleeve.

Blaise silently agreed.

"SH!" Ginny glared at them, "I can't concentrate with you two babbling!"

Luna whispered into Ginny's ear, pointing vaguely toward the tower. Ginny nodded.

Ginny began to slowly remove a piece.

Blaise sneezed.

Ginny's hand twitched.

The whole tower crashed to the tabletop with a loud clang

Malfoy jumped in shock at the noise. Ginny's mouth hung open her eyes wide. Luna also looked slightly shocked.

"INCONCEIVABLE!" Ginny grabbed her goblet of pumpkin juice and threw it at the wall.

"Erm...does this mean we won?" Blaise asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! DO YOU BELIEVE IN MIRACLES? DRACO AND BLAISE HAVE WON!"

There was a pause as this sunk in.

A slow clap began. It got progressively faster. Soon the whole crowd was standing and cheering loudly.

Several people ran up to Blaise and shook his hand rather vigorously.

Ginny could be heard, lost among the people now swarming Blaise, yelling "inconceivable!" Blaise swore he heard Luna tell her "You keep using that word! I do not think it means what you think it means."

Beside him Draco glowed with smug pride. He looked at him and said, "Blaise, I knew we could do it - put that filth back in its place!"

"Yes, Draco, a fine moment for us indeed-"

"I know! I love this moment so much; I could have sex with it!"

"That's ...erm...weird..." Blaise said as Draco was carried off by a bunch of Hufflepuffs. He stared thoughtfully after his friend. "Thus ends the creepiest chapter of my life..."

- - - -

164 years later

Several students were gathered around the familiar Pumpkin-juice stain in the great hall. They were reading the plaque that had been placed under it many years ago, in order to commemorate what many called Slytherin's finest hour.

It seemed like an unbelievably farfetched and stupid story. After all, they had been in the middle of a war back then, why were they playing Jenga – a Muggle game?

"I just can't believe that something like that would actually happen..."

"I bet it's just a stupid legend, like that 'Chamber of Secrets' -"

"I dunno. You can't make shit like that up..."

"But it so...stupid..."

"I know! It seems so ...so ...inconceivable!"

**Reviews and Concrit are always welcome! ****stay tuned for "A2, Brute?" a fic about Harry and Luna's battle for dominance in a game of Battleship! **

**Which game would you like to see after that : Assassin ; Pictionary; Dodgeball; Musical Chairs; Operation; Spoons; or Connect Four?**

**All games already have a storyline in place, so it's up to you guys to chose which you want to see!**


End file.
